


Rock Paper Scissors

by KusaKiHana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Incest, M/M, Seme Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Uke InuYasha (InuYasha), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusaKiHana/pseuds/KusaKiHana
Summary: "If Aniki loses?""You can hit me so hard""How about when I lose?"Sesshomaru grinned, "What do I want to do for you?"
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 79





	Rock Paper Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Sesshomaru (200, Teen) dan Inuyasha (100, Kid)  
> After [Omake], Sesshomaru (300, Adult) dan Inuyasha (200, Teen)

Rock Paper Scissors. That game is simple, but it gives memories to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. When Inukimi and Izayoi quarreling over the issue of who is entitled to be with Inu Taisho, the two _inuyoukai_ play happily

A sunny morning in the west castle. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were seen relaxing in the grassland not far from the western castle. In order to keep his little brother from their parents, Sesshomaru often takes Inuyasha out of the castle to walk or practice.

They decided to play today. _"Otouto,_ how about we play rock paper scissors?" Sesshomaru asked. "Of course, _Aniki_ ," said little Inuyasha cheerfully together with he claps his hands. Sesshomaru who saw it only smiled, though in his heart he said, 'Why _otouto_ is so cute?'

" _Aniki_ , lets make a deal. If _Aniki_ loses, what should I do?" Inuyasha asked innocently. Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's head. "It's up to you, _Otouto_. You can hit me so hard. Or whatever which makes you happy," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha scratched his head. "If Inuyasha loses, what will _Aniki_ do?" Inuyasha asked while pointing at his face.

Seeing the innocent face of his beloved little brother makes Sesshomaru feels... ah, never mind. Sesshomaru did not know what to say. But then, a smirk appeared in his face. "What do you want if you lose?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha tilted her head for a moment, then straightened her head and answered, "It's up to you, Aniki."

"It's really up to me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm just repeating _aniki'_ s words. If _aniki_ says it's up to me, then so I am," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smiled. "Alright, let's get started."

"ROCK. PAPER. SCISSORS!"

"I won," says Inuyasha. Inuyasha rocks, while Sesshomaru scissors. "Alright," said Inuyasha, then pulled Sesshomaru's left ear. _"Ittai,_ it hurts, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru tried to look strong in front of his brother. "Again, again," says Inuyasha after releasing Sesshomaru's left ear.

"ROCK. PAPER. SCISSORS!"

"I won again!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru received a pinch on both cheeks by Inuyasha's tiny hands. "Hihi, _Aniki_ is so cute," said Inuyasha. For some reason, sincere praise given by Inuyasha made him happy.

"ROCK. PAPER. SCISSORS!"

"Yeah, I won again!" Inuyasha exclaimed cheerfully. Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru's front hair. Then, Sesshomaru's face drew closer to Inuyasha's face. And…

CUP!

Both of their mouths accidentally touched. Sesshomaru was surprised, immediately, he pulled Inuyasha's two hands which were still holding his hair. Inuyasha shook his head. "Why, _Aniki_?" Inuyasha asked. "Y-You ... why did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, _chichi-ue_ and _haha-ue_ always do that. They say, it's a sign of love," said Inuyasha. 'WHAT THE?!' Sesshomaru thought to scream. Sesshomaru patted her forehead. "Is that wrong, _Aniki_?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well... not really, _otouto_. It's just... it was done by a couple only. We are brothers," said Sesshomaru. "What is a lover?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru really wants to get angry, but he can't. "It's a bit difficult to explain. But they promised to live together until their death," explained Sesshomaru.

Actually, Sesshomaru himself did not understand the definition of a lover. He often noticed how his mother interacted with his father, as well as his stepmother. Ah, most importantly, Inuyasha understands a little. As he grows older, maybe he will know the definition of the word 'lover'.

"ROCK. PAPER. SCISSORS!"

"ROCK. PAPER. SCISSORS!"

"ROCK. PAPER. SCISSORS!"

It's the umpteenth time they play rock paper scissors. Sesshomaru continues to let Inuyasha win. He prepared something in the end.

The last round.

"ROCK. PAPER. SCISSORS!"

Sesshomaru scissors, and Inuyasha paper. Sesshomaru smiled. "Ahhh, I lost," complained Inuyasha. "What will Aniki do to me?" Inuyasha asked. His cheerful face was still plastered clearly. Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's tiny body, then kissed her forehead.

" _Daisuki, otouto_."

The little Inuyasha who heard it smiled cheerfully. He innocently repeated the same word.

" _Daisuki, Aniki_."

**OMAKE**

Inuyasha who heard his brother's story took out his tea glass tightly. He completely didn't believe his brother. Thankfully, in the dining room, there were only two of them. " _Aniki_ , was it me who said that?" Inuyasha asked full of questions. Sesshomaru chuckled, then sipped her tea. "You never believe me, _otouto_. You are the one who innocently asked for ' _daisuki_ '," said Sesshomaru, then laughed.

Inuyasha feels ashamed. "Don't tell me if you don't believe that your first kiss is your _aniki_?" Sesshomaru asked again. "Huh? Really?" Inuyasha asked. "Hm. During the rock paper scissors game that time, we made a deal if one of the winners would win. You won for three rounds, and instead pulled me close and kissed me for the consequence. In lips, not cheeks," said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha touches his lips. Slowly, he remembered it clearly. Yes, at that time, he did kiss Sesshomaru. "So, Kikyo isn't my first kiss?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not also Kagome, or Kouga. But your brother," answered Sesshomaru. 'Why you being so confident?' think Inuyasha.

"And you know, _otouto_ ," said Sesshomaru, who was already beside Inuyasha. That made Inuyasha surprised. "What the hell, _Aniki_. Don't surprise me," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha didn't get to hold it. He was pushed and fell very hard. Inuyasha groaned feeling his head and back hurt. He looked up, seeing his brother who already above him.

"In the Yokai world, the first kiss is the matchmaker. It looks like, we are indeed destined to be together," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha swallowed his saliva. ' _Aniki_ is disgusting,' thought Inuyasha. "Haa? I can't believe it. Prove it," said Inuyasha loudly.

"Fine, _inuhanyou_ ," said Sesshomaru. Immediately, Sesshomaru's mouth touches Inuyasha's mouth which had been open

**OWARI**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. Thank you very much ...
> 
> Sorry if the story is too fast, because I am excited to write the end, hehehe. Well, I want to continue, but yeah, I don't have any more ideas to do it. For the time scenes of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who are still small (even though Sessho is not a child anyway), I don't want to write it more fluff (remembering that Inuyasha is still a kid x_x)
> 
> For the age of the two of them, I took a reference from the note in the fanfic 'Hate Me Not, Forget Me Not' by RA De Regis Filia from FanFiction. Waaaaa, you can angry to me because i don't ask permission from Filia-senpai (can you call that right?) To take a reference from there. The more important is, I've given the info, hehe. Gomennasai, gomennasai
> 
> In Japan, 'Rock. Paper. Scissors' are commonly known as 'Jan. Ken. Pon'
> 
> Give me a review if you want. The last, thank you…


End file.
